dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
When Stars Collide
"When Stars Collide" is the fifth episode of season one. It first aired on August 10, 2011. Synopsis A Broadway casting agent is coming to the Abby Lee Dance Company’s Annual Showcase, and all the moms want their daughters to be seen. Christi and the other moms believe the agent’s visit is just a hoax to have Maddie get hired. Abby tells the moms that they will be performing onstage also and appoints Cathy the choreographer, but Cathy becomes too overbearing for the moms. Cathy steals the show at the showcase, infuriating Abby and the Moms. Event Attended 2011 Abby Lee Dance Company Concert "Why We Love to Dance" Weekly Dances Abby Lee Dance Company *Group Dance: "Sugar Daddies" (genre: Pop Jazz) *Group Dance: "Electricity" (genre: Contemporary Jazz) [Seen on "Wildly Inappropriate"] *Unseen Group Dance: "Rag Dolls" (genre: contemporary) *Unseen Group Dance: "House of Love" (genre: contemporary) *Unseen Group Dance: "007" (genre: contemporary) *Pre-Dance Moms Group Dance: "All That Jazz" (genre: Musical Theater)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S3M9nypPbUg *Pre-Dance Moms Duet: "Birds" (genre: acro) Hyland and Katherine Narasimhan *Moms Dance: "That Lass Has Class" (genre: jazz) *Maddie/Chloe/Paige trio: "I Want It" (genre: musical theatre) [Seen on "The Competition Begins"] *Maddie solo: "Cry" (genre: lyrical) [Seen on "Wildly Inappropriate" and "Stealing the Show"] *Mackenzie solo: "Mouse Trap" (genre: acro) [Seen on "Stealing the Show"] *Chloe solo: "Baby Mine" (genre: musical theatre) [Seen on "Wildly Inappropriate"] *Nia solo: "You Do" (genre: Cuban Jazz) [Seen on "Stealing the Show"] *Vivi-Anne solo: "Honeybee" (genre: musical theatre) [Seen on "Stealing the Show"] *Paige solo: "Gemini" (genre: acrobatic jazz) [Seen on "Stealing the Show"] *Brooke solo: "Break Me" (genre: acrobatic lyrical) [Seen on "Stealing the Show"] Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Showcase Category:Jazz Summary Christi decides to meet with Abby at a donut shop and apologize for her behavior. Abby gives her documents that she needs to sign while Christi tries to apologize. Christi starts to get annoyed and tells the camera this in her interview segment. At the pyramid, Abby tells the girls they are having the ALDC showcase. Abby also says a Broadway talent agent will be in the showcase audience and mentions the moms will perform in the show. At this, all the girls start to laugh and whoop. Abby adds that since Cathy is a dance teacher and studio owner, she will be choreographing the dance. Christi apologizes to everyone for what happened the previous week. Melissa accepts and tries to move on quickly. Cathy begins rehearsals for the moms' dance, with all the girls up in the moms' den laughing. Christi was late and uncomfortable dancing. Abby calls everyone for an announcement and tells them that a casting agent was coming to see all the girls at the studio. The girls are struggling to rehearse with the Sugar Daddy lollipops and soon Brooke gets hit with one of them. Christi and Kelly are stuck handing out flyers while Chloe gets in trouble for having her hair down during rehearsal. Holly calls up the moms during the moms' practice and reveals she will not be in the dance due to graduation. Soon the talent scout arrives. Chloe is up first, followed by Nia. Paige forgets her dance during her audition and Brooke looks at the paper she needed to read off of and did not look at the agent enough. Mackenzie didn't want to sing for him. During her audition, Mackenzie doesn't sing, which makes Melissa frustrated. Maddie is the last of the girls to go, and she thinks she didn't do a good job at her dancing. Cathy and Melissa go shopping and then attend rehearsal, where it is let known that the Sugar Daddy lollipops were not finished. When it is time for the showcase, everyone is nervous. During the moms' dance, Cathy improvises and does a solo, embarrassing the other moms. One of the Sugar Daddy pops breaks, so Maddie is chosen to not have to dance with one since she is in the middle of the dance, but Christi thinks Maddie not having one makes her the center of attention. After the show, the casting agent talks to Maddie. Trivia *'Pyramid': **Maddie **Brooke, Nia **Chloe, Paige, Vivi-Anne, Mackenzie *In bonus footage, Kelly says that Christi was never a dancer; and that Christi believes that Abby is trying to make her look foolish. *At the end of the "Moms Dance," Cathy is hoisted by John Michael Fiumura of the senior company, as well as another unidentified male (possibly Jesse Johnson.) The person seen wildly cheering appears to be Cathy's mother, whom Abby calls "pathetic" for having Cathy as a daughter in Tell All, Part 2. Lifetime Bonus Clips *"No Mom Dance" (Lifetime-YT) (this extra not found on DVDs) Gallery Sugar Daddies.png Video Gallery References Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Showcase Category:Jazz